Bland Oatmeal And Pancakes
by MeeShee MuhFFin
Summary: On a stormy, freezing day, Sky decides to go out before heading to the surprsie where his friends await him. On his way, he meets someone who, he doesnt know why, interests him. Being the dense character he is, he lets in this boy. What will happen next?


Hey all :3 I have actually lost the touch of 'After Class' and am now going down that path for 'Cafe Français', but, soon, ill probably be back into them! So, don't worry!

Warnings: Bland Oatmeal, giant perverted alien space thing, slight language

Default: I don't own this, but If I did... If I did- You ask- Kingdom Hearts an Final Fantasy wouldn't be aloud for people under 21... And kids who try to buy it, especially perverted kids, looking at the covering saying "Holy shanaikies*my word :D* why are those two guys-"*shop windows close immediately.*

A-anyway... Owts :3

Bland Oatmeal

The streets of Horateva Town *Didja catch it? Look very, very closely at the town name. Spell out a town**in KH* and look...* were streaming with people, all rushing to get home. The clouds were dark above their big-city buildings, screaming and crying onto the concrete jungle. From high above, umbrellas were swirling and beaten with the ice-cold water, the different colors blending into the city's dark night-time scene.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" A teenaged boy called out, who had bumped into at least three people and knocked another over. They all glared at him as he helped the fallen, who sprinted away fuming. The boys' chocolate locks were soaked, giving a sag to its normal over spiky-ness. With cheeks aflame from the cold and embarrassment, plus the water running down his whole _being_, people would take one look and would think he's some magical lover-boy. His tan skin was remarkable, but those bright, yet dark blue eyes of his over-powered almost all features. The most fascinating about this boy was his smile. It crinkled his eyes in such a way, made perfect lips pull up and white teeth glisten.

Gradually, the people around him eased from seeing his clumsy scene and soon looked away.

But, you had to give the poor boy a break, he was nervous to no ends. He was told to go straight to his house, that his friends had major news. Now, the teenaged boy was always over-excited with every little secret or surprise, so he was on the edge when they said 'major'.

Street lights turned green and a crowd of people, including the brunette, were waiting to cross the slick black road.

_Only a couple more blocks!_ He mouthed to himself when the light gradually turned from yellow to red. The crowd lurched forward in attempts to get there quicker. Making a few people grunt and hiss at the shoving. When reaching the edge of the sidewalk, the brunette smiled and turned to his left, walking a couple more feet before turning into an alley. It gave off an eery impression that the boy never even noticed.

He was practically skipping through this dark hall-way, only to be tripped by something in the way.

"A-oowww," He groaned, holding onto his elbow – which has a nice cut and would probably bruise by the morning.

"Ah, sorry..." A soft voice filled the tanned boys' ears. He looked around, his blue eyes looking like a dear in head lights.

"It's okay, God!" He joked with himself, giggling slightly when he heard the voice chuckle in response. Looking around, the teenager couldn't find a thing. Until he looked down. An ankle, attached to a sneakered foot and clothed leg, was in between his legs. A blush quickly spread over his face when he looked to where the leg belonged to. Sitting against the wall was a boy, looking around his age, smirked down on him.

"Ahh, is this what God really looks like...?" The brunette pulled the joke farther, carefully easing himself to not stutter. He had to admit, the teenager looked quite good – even in this dim lighting.

"Are you planning to get up?" He asked, gesturing with a nod to his foot and then to the other.

"I'm s-so sorry!" He stuttered, scrambling up and huffing, before cocking his head to the side. "Ah, uhm, not to sound rude for randomly asking, but... What are you doing here in this dark walkway?" The brunette spoke, fidgeting slightly when he saw a gleam in the boy's eyes – which he noted were a duller, light color of his own blue.

"Well, iv been waiting for someone for over two hours now, and I sort of lost interest. So, I decided to wait here before it started raining again..." When this was emitted from the teenager's mouth, he couldn't help but notice the one above him give an exasperated sigh.

"I-if you're tired of waiting, why don't you come with me?" He asked, embarrassment flooding into his veins, realizing he asked a stranger to come with him.

"I would love to- but, I don't know you... Maybe a name would help?"

"Oh, duh, of course! My name's Skyler. B-but people usually call me Sky, or Blue..." Another embarrassing flush flooded his heart and brain in explaining his American, boyish name. The other just smirked at this, and decided to get up as well.

"Hm, well, my name's Roxas. Wouldn't it be better if I called you Sora?" The boy, much like Sky, cocked his head to the side as if mocking him.

"Huh? What's that mean?" Sky asked, completely oblivious.

"Are you Japanese?" Roxas asked, a laugh sounded through his throat in a guttural way.

"Only a little – I mean, half of my family is, but the other half is Ameri- Caucasian." He finished quickly, remembered being scolded for just saying 'American'. _There was a huge difference!_ He reminded himself mentally.

"Oh, uh, okay. Well, Sora. I think you said something about coming with you?" Sky couldn't place it, but he thought he heard a tone. And what the heck does Sora mean? Jeez. Sky sighed, his shoulders sagging a little as he noticed that they were tensed.

"Okie dokie! Then, lets go~" The brunette cheered, forgetting about the surprise holding for later.

And with that, they set off to Sky's apartment.

MeeShee: I wonder if this is any good so far... I-I don't really know...

Mooks: Naww, whatcha talking about Slamma? I bet people loof it!

MeeShee: Bah, I donno...

Sora: Why did I suddenly become Sky?

MeeShee: Because, dear Sora, it's my story and I planned this out... Sorta.... Now, to stop bothering my readers with this blasphemy! **New big word. :D**

A rusty, silver key was thrust into the lock of an awaiting apartment door. Turning it harshly, and stumbling into the room were two bodies.

"Oh jeez, it's freezing!" A blonde forced out through a chattering, smiling mouth. If it even seemed possible, his normally pale face looked even whiter – but with rosy cheeks.

The boy next to him seemed to agree, thrusting his head up and down to make his wet, brown spikes bounce.

"Ahh, Roxas! Want something to warm yourself up?" Sky asked, smiling at his new friend. They had met not only twenty minutes ago, but had acquainted quite nicely. Just to clarify, their walk wasn't boring. They shared things about themselves – like interests and pet-peeves. Sky learned that his blonde-headed friend was learning to be a musician and had a thing for singing, while on the other end Roxas learned that the brunette was interested in sculpting and painting.

"S-sure...." he sighed, looking around curiously. His eyes spotted the blobs of colorful, neon-bright paint splotches covering his walls – even the ceiling. White and baby blue furniture were placed here and there, set with a purpose to make it look very decent. He noted the wide screen television planted on a white stand, in front of a blue couch, which had a clear, glass coffee table about two and a half feet away. The carpet was fluffy, a cream color that fit nicely for the apartment. Hung on the neon-splotched walls were paintings, and figuratively, Sky's.

About five feet away from the couch was a sliding glass door that led to a walk-way balcony with a great view of the town's tall clock tower – and Roxas swear he saw a picture, maybe even painting, hanging on Sora's wall.

"Wow, Sora, nice place," The blonde murmured, loud enough for him to hear.

"Seriously, now, what does Sora mean?" He huffed, handing his new friend a coffee mug with hot chocolate in it. He rose his eyebrows at it, taking a sip. Vanilla, cinnamon, melted Hershey's chocolate, and marshmallows mixed in? This actually tasted good to Roxas, as he gulped down three mouth-full's.

"Aaaah, it means 'Sky', dumbo," He remarked, smirking in his direction. An "o" took its place on the teenager's mouth, with a small nod. They both stood there, looking at each other. For some reason, it wasn't that awkward silence. More like that nice silence few people had with others. It continued until both of them heard footsteps in the other room.

"You live with someone?" Somehow, there was disappointment in his voice.

"No... I don't." He looked up, having had his eyes drawn to his mug. Before another word was said, all they heard was a popping noise, and then....

"SURPRIIIISE!" A tall red-head jumped out from the darkened hallway.

"Oh my GOD, Axel! You scared the living spadoikes out of me!" He squealed, making the blonde beside him try not to laugh. He noted that it made him sound cute, especially since his voice could get that high. It was like a girls...

"Hoemgi, Skikes, you have a boyfriend over? I didn't know! Oh well, we'll have to break the news to you while he's here! Anyway~" The tall redhead whipped through his babble, now known as Axel.

"B-boyfriend? What?" The confused brunette was being shaken by the tall man, who was snickering.

"hey, Xi, come out here!" He called to the hallway, stopping his earthquakes for the smaller teenager. Roxas smiled when he saw him mouth the words 'Thank God...'.

"Sure, Ax. Comin'! Should I get Cloud and Hay' in there too?" A feminine, loud and obnoxious voice called from, yet again, the darkened hallway of Sora's apartment.

"Yeah, go ahead." He called back, sitting himself beside Roxas who had taken a place on the couch.

"Hey there!" Axel pipped, giving him a catlike grin and a hand to shake. The blonde only responded with a raise of eyebrows and small nod. This dropped the redhead's cheeriness.

"Awwwh, your boyfriend isn't that comical..." He whined, not giving his friend to answer. A woman walked into the room with two men's arms intertwined with her own. She had a sluttish smirk placed on her face, her hips were to outward to look normal, and her clothes told Roxas a lot about her. She screamed prostitute, no doubt about it.

"Aaaah, Skikey! My little Blue, how are you?" She said in an almost New York accent, drawing away from the two men to dangle her arms on the boy. It made Roxas crinkle his nose in distaste, but no one noticed.

"Xion! Hi, hi!" He said in a tone fit for a girl, it had 'adorable' written all over. Sora was smiling hugely, wrapping his well-muscled arms around the sluttish-figure.

"Well, here's some news, Blue. I'm now in an open relationship! With Ax, Hay', and Cloud!" She smiled, gesturing to all three men.

"And, also, you wanna join? Sweet,y we'd have so much fun!" She whined, pouting her glossed lips and sitting on the poor, shaken Sora's lap. Her black mini skirt rose up.

"Ah, uh, X-Xi..." He said, looking down and blushing, then looking back at the blonde in question. He had his arms folded on his chest, a perfect and blonde eyebrow raised, leaning against the couch's back with his slender legs crossed.

"Xion, you know I can't." He finally said, smiling sweetly up at her. As if Roxas had just won a battle, he was trying with all his might not to say" THAT;S RIGHT BITCH, IN THE ASS!" and possibly throw the Axel guy in her direction, leading them to the closet...

"Ah, well, anyway. The big surprise-" She said, letting go of the whole ordeal with her asking out Blue, and skipping to her oh-_so_ important topic.

"I... Am pregnant. And, so is Yuu... She's also in the open relationship with me, and we are actually... Having the baby together. As i-in... Sh-She's the father." Xion pronounced, a blush spread on her face. Roxas' mouth had fallen open, along with Sky.

"Is that even possible?" Roxas' voiced ringed through the silent apartment, finally turning everyone's attention to the new blonde.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Xion!" She said in her annoying accent again, until going back in her subject. "And, yeah, it is possible if that girl doesn't have a pussy." She said, smirking slightly at her almost vulgar use of her words. Roxas didn't seem to catch it, unfazed you can call it. He shot her a glance, smiling slightly.

"Uh... That's great, Geo..." Sora said, tears about to flow over his pink cheeks.

"O-oh, sweety, whats wrong?" She said, worrying her brow and wiping away a small tear.

"I-I'm so happy! That's so great!" He said, hugging er waist and burying his face in her small chest. No one in the couch-area noticed, but the ones dubbed 'Cloud' and 'Hay'' were sitting in the kitchen, talking quietly to each other.

Axel had a smile on his face, watching the two hug each other. His arms were spread on the lining of the couch's back, and the scene ad actually warmed up to Roxas.

"S-so, Sweets!" Roxas heard Xion's annoying voice again, his eyes snapping to her. "Tell me about yourself!

After an hour of chatting, Roxas, Sky, Xion, Axel, and the two other men had gotten to know each other or catch up. But, soon after that, everyone was gone except for the original two.

"R-Roxas? Do you just wanna stay here or what?" Sora asked meekly, looking up through, now that he noticed, long and thick lashes. The brushed against his high cheekbones and fit perfectly with the deep eye color he held.

"Whatever you want," He sighed, leaning back and cracking his back. A satisfied growl was heard from his chest when he bent forward to stretch again.

A small smile was upon the shorter of the two's lips, just before they both stood up. "Ah, okay, then... You can take a shower first, and I'll get something to eat for us!" He said cheerily, which Roxas was getting used to. He never really met someone as happy, or light headed as the male that stood before him right now.

With a nod of his head and a ruffle for the others hair, he walked into the direction he was pointed in. A few minutes later, Sky heard the shower start. He went to work on making a good dinner!

When sleep struck the two after they had both eaten and Sora had refreshed himself too, Sora was finally starting to wake up. He groaned slightly, stretching the muscles in his arms and back. He rolled over, just to see a very pale, peaceful face in front of him. An intake of breath was all that was needed to wake up the sleeping figure. Dull, yet bright blue eyes opened, the glaze of sleep still held within them.

"Morning... Sora..." He whispered groggily.

"Morning, Rox..." The other whispered back, until his face flushed at the small nickname that escaped his lips. A smirk was held on the others, and Sora rolled over just to fall out of his bed.

"Baaah!" He cried, rubbing his head. The blonde stood, only to be laughing lightly at him.

"Oh, your so bland!" Sora brooded over his words, lips forming into a pout and eyes curving downwards into a glare.

"At least I'm not old... Like oatmeal...." He smiled, and they both shared a smile.

"Yes you are!" Sora protested, getting up and crossing his arms over his clothed chest.

"You're as old as bland oatmeal!" The both looked into each others eyes, and couldn't stop the laughs that erupted from themselves. They kept doing impersonations of old people saying 'Where mah oatmeal?! I want mah dang oatmeal!' or "noooo, sir, its blaaaand...'.

Please, tell me what you think. I ACTUALLY finished a chapter. The next chapter- Pancakes- will be finished in about two days or something. Anyway! Tell me what you think in the reviews:D


End file.
